BitterSweet Lives
by NemooKK
Summary: What is it like to have a family with Ivan? Caitlin could tell you it's bitter-sweet. With two children, More and Genesis. What do you think will happen when Genesis falls in love with Raivis? And More finds a girl who doesn't know who God is, what will he do? Read to find out! Rated T just in case. I know the grammar might be bad, please don't bring it up!
1. Intro

[Bitter-Sweet Lives]

Introduction

_ I dropped out of the helicopter, and onto the top of the burning building. I ran down the stairs, trying to find her in this smoke. After a couple rooms I found her in an empty room. The room was cold and free of fire and smoke, very strange. I walked towards the corner she was in, I was in a hurry to get us out. I laid a hand on her shoulder and she burst into flames, screaming at me to leave her alone. I backed away as she got up. She started towards me, leaving fire behind her. I ran, trying to get away from the monster that was once was my sister. I got to a dead end, I looked for an escape quickly. I found a window close by, so I jump out of it. The shards of glass cut me as I jumped. As I was falling I looked back at the monster, it was at the window looking at me as if I was trash being thrown away. Tears leaked from my eyes as I fell, that wasn't my sister… she was gone. I closed my eyes as I got close to the ground._

More shot up from his sleep, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He looked around the room, it was all just a dream. He got out of bed, walking to the closet. He changed into his Skillet t-shirt and some old jeans. He ran his fingers through his black, long hair as he walked to his sisters room. "Genesis, you awake?" he asked, knocking on her door. "Yes" her soprano voice said, opening the door. Her white hair was pulled up into long pigtails, she was wearing a t-shirt, a purple skirt, knee length striped socks and combat boots. "Are you ready for school?" he asked, she nodded "Yeah, all I need is breakfast" He flashed a smile "Well then to the kitchen!' he said, she smiled as she followed him.

"Is mom and dad up?" Genesis asked, sitting down the bar. More shrugged "I don't know" They heard a thump, followed by an "Ow!" More chuckled "Well, we know mom"s up" Their mother walked in the kitchen, rubbing her head. "Morning mom" Genesis said, giving her a hug. "Good Morning children" Caitlin said, rubbing her eyes. "Is dad up?" More asked, getting the pan out. "Your father is out in another one of those world meetings" their mother said, getting the eggs out for her son. "More, are you going to cook breakfast?" she asked, he nodded as she handed him the eggs."That's nice" she said, sitting down.

"Hey mom?" Genesis asked as More cooked. "hmn?" Caitlin made a noise to substitute the word 'what' "What was that noise before you came in here?" she asked, her mother looked quite embarrassed "I ran into a door" More laughed, placing the eggs on three different plates. "Again?" she shrugged "Yeah" He gave everyone their plates "Eat up" he said, sitting down. After they ate Genesis and More went to school.


	2. Chapter One, More's Troubles

[Bitter-Sweet Lives]

Chapter one, More's troubles

More separated from Genesis, going to his homeroom. He never liked school, it wasn't because of learning though. More was actually very smart, it was the people that bothered him. Everyone called him names or teased him, he just wanted it to stop. He never told his parents though, he didn't want to start any drama. He walked into the room, his head hanging low. When he sat down he got out his Bible, he read from it in his free time to remind him to not snap and to forgive the foolish people who messed with him.

"Why are you reading that book?" a girl asked quietly, she looked new. He looked up from his Bible "I read it because it helps me" he said she looked at him confused "How so?" he raised an eyebrow "It's a Bible, you know, the word of God" he said, she tilted her head "God?" she asked, More looked at her "You don't know who God is?" he asked, she shook her head "Should I?" she asked, confusion taking over her face. His face was blank, 'Did this girl really not know who God is?' he asked himself. "What's your name?" the girl asked, her short, choppy, black hair moving back when she tilted her head back to normal. "More, what's yours?" he asked, she half smiled "Alice, I would like to know more about this God guy" she said.

The teacher gave announcements before the pledge of allegiance came on. After the pledge More ran into Alice in the hallway as they were switching blocks. "Hey More" she said,giving him a small smile "Could we meet up some time? I really want to know more about the Bible and stuff, it sounds interesting" he was taken by surprise, someone actually wanted to talk to him? "Sure?…. Where do you want to meet?" he asked, half expecting her to say she was kidding. "How about the park? No one ever goes there anymore ,so it'll be quiet" she said, he nodded "Sure, meet you there after school tomorrow. I have something to do today" he said, smiling a little. "I look forward to it then" she said, walking into the crowd of people.

Throughout the day Alice was on More's mind, she was odd. She didn't have a clue who or what God is, that's what made him think about her. He wanted to enlighten her world with the word of God, he wanted her to know who the Lord was and have a relationship with him. More wanted her to be in heaven, she was a nice girl and she deserved to be in paradise. At the end of the day he walked home with Genesis, not talking at all. Genesis looked at her brother "Is there something wrong?" she asked, he shook his head "Nope, I just met someone today" he said as they reached the door to their house. "Oh, okay then" she said, walking inside. More sighed, following her.

He looked for his mother, wanting to ask her about his plans for tomorrow. He found her reading in the living room "Mom?" he asked, Caitlin looked up from her book "Yes?" "Can I go to the park tomorrow after school?" he asked, sitting next to her. "I don't see why not, but what for?" she asked, More shifted uncomfortably "I'm meeting someone there to talk" he said, his mother sat there thinking for a moment "Okay, but bring your cell phone" she said, going back to her book. "Thank you" he said, walking out of the living room.

More went into his room, he had to do homework. After he was done with that he went back down stairs. "Mom, is dad home yet?" he asked, she shook her head "No, he's still out. He said he was getting us dinner" More walked closer to her, sitting down on the couch. "Is something wrong?" Caitlin asked her son. More sighed "Yeah, I met this girl. She doesn't know a thing about God" he said, Caitlin's face lit up "Well, what are you going to do about that?" she asked, he raised an eyebrow "What?" she frowned "I want you to help her" she said "Oh, yeah I want to do that. She's the person I'm talking to at the park" Caitlin smiled at her son "I knew you would, you've always been a good person" she said, More smiled back "It's because my parents are awesome" Caitlin nodded "You bet they are" she said, earning a laugh from her son. "Love you mom" he said between laughs.


	3. Chapter Two, Genesis's Crush

[Bitter-sweet Lives]

Chapter two, Genesis's crush

Genesis was always a quiet girl, she was also tall like the rest of her family. She also, like her brother, was not popular at all. She was teased, but only sometimes. She has friends that do not go to her school, but their also her relatives. She never had any friends at school, except for Raivis. He was always so nice to her and he always listened to her when she talked. Her heart beats faster with just the thought of him, and her face went a light pink when he complemented her. The only problem with this is that she's thirteen and he's fifteen. Anyways, So when she went school that day things went crazy.

She walked into homeroom, keeping her books close to her. Someone stuck their leg out, tripping her. She fell onto the ground, her books scattering and her glasses cracking on her face. A familiar red and warm liquid slowly ran down her face, the glass had cut her. She held her face, trying to hide it as she picked up her books. When she stood up she quickly went to her seat. When she sat down she removed her hand from her face, the blood getting on her desk. It wasn't until after homeroom was over that the teacher noticed. "Genesis, are you okay?" she asked, staring at her along with the class. "Yes Ma'am, it's just a cut" Genesis answered, looking up at the teacher. The teacher shook her head in disbelief "No, Genesis you need to go to the nurse's right now!" she ordered, a sense of worry in her voice. "If you wish" Genesis said, getting her stuff and walking out the room.

When she got to the nurse's room the blood had not stopped coming. The nurse's face went pale and her eyes went wide "How did this happen? she asked, sitting her on the little bed in the room. "Someone tripped me and when I hit the ground my glasses broke and the glass cut me" she said as the nurse removed the broken glasses from her face. "Yes, and how long ago was this?" she asked, Genesis shrugged "Earlier this morning, when I was walking into the classroom" she recalled, the thin nurse frowned "Well Genesis, I'm afraid I don't have the tools to help you. Not to mention you've lost a lot of blood and there is glass in your cut. You need to go to the hospital now" she said, calling an ambulance for her. "Why are you calling an ambulance?" Genesis asked, after the nurse was done with the call she looked at her "Because if I don't you might bleed out" she explained, calling her parents.

Genesis was taken to the hospital, her parents were in the waiting room. Caitlin and Ivan sat there for a couple hours before they were aloud to see her. By then school was over and More and Raivis were rushing to go see her. Only two people were aloud to be in there at a time so her mother and father went in first. "Genesis! Do you feel okay? I"m so sorry this happened!" Caitlin started, rushing to the bed side. Genesis nodded "I'm okay, it was just a deep cut. They said it might leave a small scar though" Ivan rubbed her face without the back of his hand "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do without my little sunflower" Genesis smiled "I love you mama and daddy" she said, sitting up a bit.

After her mom and dad were gone More and Raivis went in. "Hey, man you look terrible" More joked, Genesis giggled "I love you too, More" Raivis sighed "I'm sorry this happened, that person deserves to be punished" he said, making Genesis's face a light pink. "Wait, More didn't you have to meet that girl at the park?" she asked, More nodded "Yeah, I told her that you were in the hospital and she's going to come over tomorrow" he said, Raivis stood there in silence. Genesis looked over at him "Are you okay?" she asked, he nodded "Yeah, I'm just thinking" "Oh"

More half smiled, leaving them alone. He knew about Genesis's liking towards Raivis, he also knew that Raivis liked her to. Genesis sighed, closing her eyes. "Raivis?" she asked, breaking the silence with her high voice. "Yes?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. There was a slight hesitation in her voice "More told me that you l-liked me" she said, her face putting a tomato to shame. The exact moment she finished the sentence his face went red. "W-well, uh-I… umm" he couldn't deny it, he really did like her. He just was afraid to admit it. One, because he's a little shy and two, because her dad was _really_ scary and probably didn't want his daughter dating him. So, he just nodded looking down, his face even more red than hers.

Genesis smiled to herself "I like you to" she said quietly, she wasn't comfortable with he "L" word. Raivis looked up, a surprised look on his face "Y-You do?" he asked, making sure he heard correctly. She nodded, causing him to give her a hug. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that" he said quietly, she blushed but it soon disappeared at the thought of what her father, Ivan would think. "What about my dad?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't approve. "We could just not tell him, I know it's risky but it could work" she thought for a moment "Okay then, that sound like a plan. Just… we need to tell them sooner or later" he nodded, kissing her cheek. He smiled a small smile "Your cheek is warm" he said, making Genesis smile. She rubbed his cheek, giggling "So is yours"

Genesis was checked out within the half-hour. They drove home in silence, Genesis smiling anyway. When they got home Ivan pulled her aside "Why was Raivis there?" he asked, she kept a pokerface "He's my friend" she said, shrugging. He nodded, she sighed as she went to her room quickly. That was close call, one hesitation in her voice and he would've been suspicious. She decided to take a quick shower before going to bed. She smiled, falling asleep to the thought of Raivis's smile.


	4. Chapter Three, Meeting Alice

[Bitter-Sweet Lives]

Chapter 3, Meeting Alice

More woke up to a pair of grey-blue eyes staring at him. He widened his eyes, scrambling out of bed. Alice held her hands up in defense "Hey, it's just me!" she said, surprising him. "Why are you here?!" he asked, she shrugged "You said that I was going to your house today" she said, he sighed "I meant in the afternoon" he pause, thinking "How did you get in here?" She sat down in the computer chair near his desk "The window" she said it like it was normal. He made a confused look "Why did you come through there?" She shrugged her shoulders, looking clueless "I knocked on the door and no one answered. So I came through here" she pointed to the window. "Okay?" he said as he made his bed.

More lead Alice downstairs, asking her if she ate. She shook her head "No" he nodded, getting out the ingredients for an omelet. "Do you like omelets?" he asked, she nodded "I'll eat anything" He started to cook, the smell of he food filling the air. Alice smiled, closing her eyes and leaning foreword "That smells good!" she said, More got out plates and put the omelets on them. "Try eating it" he said, sliding the plate toward her. The moment the omelet was in her mouth her eyes lit up. "Mm! This is so good!" she said, causing More to smile. "Your very good at cooking" she said, shoveling the food in her mouth, "Thanks" he said, eating his own. Alice and More soon finished their omelets. He took their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"So, can you tell me about God now?" Alice asked, excitement in her eyes. More smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the living room. He sat her down on the couch. He then went to the bookshelf and got the family Bible. He sat next to her, facing her with the book in-between them. "Okay, keep an open mind about this because right now all science is thrown out the window" She nodded,closing her eyes "I'm going to visualize what you tell me" she said. He took the Bible in his hands, putting it in hers. "This is the word of God, also known as the Holy Bible. This is the book I read from at school, it gives guidance and enlightens those who read it" he told her about God and Jesus, and about Heaven and Hell. She took in every bit that he told her, this was showing her a lighter state that she could be in. She was also being moved toward that light. Soon enough she was moved into the brightest place in that light.

"More?" they heard Caitlin asked as she walked in the room. "Hey mom" he said, waving. Alice opened her eyes, looking at Caitlin. Caitlin looked confused "Who's she?" More looked at Alice and back at his mother "This is Alice" Caitlin raised an eyebrow "I thought that she was coming in the afternoon" More shrugged "I did too" Caitlin rubbed her eyes, yawning "Okay then" she said, walking into the kitchen. More smiled "Well, that's my mom for you" he said, chuckling. Alice smiled back, getting up "Thank you for helping me" she said, More got up with her 'It was a pleasure" Alice walked to the door, More followed. "Well,,. I must be going' she said, kissing his cheek 'Bye" she said, walking out of the door. More just stood there, blushing lightly. He touched the skin that she kissed with his finger tips, it was as cold as ice compared to the rest of his blushing face. He smiled as he whispered "She's like a snowflake"


	5. Chapter Four, Cousins

[Bitter-Sweet Lives]

Chapter 4; Cousins

"Listen up!" Caitlin told her family "Your aunts Cassi and Haley are coming over today, yes I realize Haley is currently pregnant. So, please don't bring up how big her stomach is because she might get emotional with her pregnancy brain" More chuckled, their aunt Haley acted weird before so with her pregnant she was going to be flat out crazy. Genesis smiled, Cassi was an awesome aunt. Her children were awesome too, Justice was one of her best friends. Liberty was just a little ball of fun that couldn't be stopped.

By the time Cassi had gotten there they had cleaned up the large house. Cassi smiled when she was greeted with a hug by Genesis "How have you've been doing guys?" she asked, looking around the room. Genesis smiled "Good" she said, but Cassi saw the pale scar on the girl's face "Genesis, what happened?" she asked, a concerned look on her face "Just a little accident" she explained with little detail, she didn't want drama. "Okay" Cassi said, leaving it at that. More smiled when Liberty ran into his arms "Well hello Liberty, haven't you've grown!" he said, picking her up. She smiled widely, giving him the biggest hug she could. Cassi smiled "She sure does like you" More nodded "I love her, she's just so… cute" he said, ruffling her hair. "I wuv you too!" she said, he laughed lightly "Again, cute"

Soon after that Haley and her husband, Lovino knocked on the door. More went to get it, when he opened the door he was pulled into a a hug by his aunt. "Oh More just look at you, your so big and strong! I feel so old!" she said a little to loud. Lovino waved as they walked in. Haley's belly was so outstretched that she couldn't see her toes if she looked down. Well, she was almost due for her little baby girl. LIberty's eyes widened at the sight "MOMMY! Her Tummy is so big!" she said, Haley walked over to the little girl "It's because there is a baby in here" she said, Justice just tilted her head "A baby? How did it get in there?" she asked. Haley's cheeks went a light pink, she turned to Cassi and mouthed the words "Help". Cassi stood up from the couch and went over to to the small girl "Honey, uh, a magic is how. Your aunt wanted a baby so she asked the the fairy if she could have one. So the fairy put it in her tummy so the baby will know her mommy better" Liberty nodded, her face deep in thought "I get it now"

Caitlin sighed, leaning on her husbands shoulder. Seeing her sister with child reminded her of when she was carrying Genesis. She hadn't told her daughter or her son this, but More was adopted when he was a couple months old. So in summary, More was adopted and Genesis wasn't. Ivan kissed her head "Are you okay, you look a bit down" he said, she shook her head "I'm fine, just thinking" He nodded as he looked at who she was looking at. He then realized that she was looking at Haley. He looked back at her and sighed, she wanted another child and he knew it. He could see it in her liquid blue eyes. Caitlin looked up at her husband, she stretched her neck to peck his lips. She loved the cold feeling of his lips. "Ivan, are you fine?" she asked, she noticed the strange flash of deep thought cross across his violet eyes. "I'm just… I"ll tell you later" he said as he returned the peck on the lips.

After dinner all the kids, plus Haley were sitting in the floor playing poker with Hershey Kisses. Cassi and Lovino watched and laughed when ever Haley threw a fit when she bet a lot and lost. During that Ivan took Caitlin in another room and sighed. She tilted her head, confused. Ivan looked at her in the eye "Caitlin, do you want another child?" he asked. She went a light pink, since she's so pale it was very noticeable. She nodded slowly, causing Ivan to smile at her "Do you really? That's great, Genesis and More will be so excited to have a new brother or sister" Caitlin smiled at his reaction "This is certainly going to be interesting" she said, they had such a big house and there were only four people to fill it. She kissed his nose. They heard Haley yell "You fixed the deck you little cheater!" they both laughed as they went back to the living room.

Haley was sitting next to Lovino pouting, she lost and she really wanted that chocolate. Lovino sighed "Now you can't be that angry. I'll buy you some chocolate, just stop pouting!" he said, she looked at him"What kind?" he kissed her cheek "Any kind you want" he said, her pour face was off and she was grinning from ear to ear "Yes!" He just chuckled, she would do anything for chocolate. Genesis was laying down on the floor, deep in thought. By the look on her face it was something serious. She sighed, curling up into a loose ball. "Genesis? Something wrong baby?" Caitlin asked, walking over to her daughter. Genesis looked up at her and sat up, her skin was pale and her eyes were pink. "I-I don't feel well" she said, trying to stand up. Caitlin took her arm to help her stand. She turned to Ivan, motioning for him to come over there. He went over and picked up the skinny girl, he then carried her to her room.

Caitlin was taking Genesis's temperature when they heard Haley scream. Caitlin looked at her daughter apologetically and rushed to see what was happening. Haley was going into labor! "Oh s**t!" Lovino said, rushing to get her some sort of over night bag. Caitlin and Cassi ran to Haley's side, taking her to the car. Lovino ran to the car with a bag, her sped out of the driveway. Caitlin and Cassi sighed, hey just hoped that nothing went wrong.


	6. Chapter Five, Babies

[Bitter-Sweet Lives]

Chapter 5; Babies

After the birth of Haley and Lovino's baby, Francesca, Haley's sisters came to see her. When they came in Haley was holding her new baby. Lovino was cooing at Francesca in Italian, stroking her face. When he realized that Cassi and Caitlin was in the room he stopped, a bit of embarrassment added to his face. He was a Mafia boss and this didn't exactly show that he was one. Haley giggled softly at his reaction to her sisters. Francesca started to cry without her father's touch. Haley turned her head to Lovino "Lovi, your daughter needs you" she said, gesturing for him to take her. He did so, a small smile appearing on his face when she stopped crying. Haley looked at Caitlin "You beat me" she said, Caitlin looked confused "What?" she asked, Haley sighed, acting like it was obvious "You had a child before me, and your the youngest of us three!" she gestured to her, herself and Cassi "How did that happen?" Caitlin shrugged but then added humorously "Well, when a husband and wife love each other very,very much-" "I get it!' Haley interrupted, Caitlin and Cassi laughed.

The little baby girl, Francesca had a curl like her daddy, Lovino. Haley couldn't get over it either, she thinks it is cute how they sort of matched. After Caitlin and Cassi left Lovino's brother, Feleciano came to see Francesca. "Ve~ Lovi she's so cute!" he exclaimed, sitting next to Lovino, who was still holding Francesca. He nodded "She is, she's like a little tomato. No wonder I love her so much" Haley smiled, she liked it when he didn't act so tough and was actually a bit nice. "Lovi, your going to be such a great daddy" she said, he half smiled "You think so?" She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder "I know so" He smiled fully, looking down at his little tomato. After nine months of wanting a boy he fell in love with the little girl. He didn't want it any other way either.

After a couple days Haley was allowed to bring Francesca home. And Haley was greeted with a big hug by a Spaniard who had a present for the little one. "Wait. How the H**l did you get in here?" Lovino asked, Antonio shrugged "The door was unlocked so I decided to surprise you guys and Congratulate you guys on your new baby!" he said, smiling at Francesca who was in Lovino's arms. Lovino sighed and Haley smiled "What did you get her?" she asked, gesturing towards the little box he had. He beamed, holding it out "Open it to find out!" he said. Haley smiled, taking it into her hands. She opened the wooden box, which had a red bow tied to it. What was in it made Haley gasp. It was a bracelet that had small detailed charms on it. LIke a little tomato, a little heart with Francesca's name written on it in black letters, and another small tomato. Each charm separated by colorful beads. Haley looked at Antonio "You did this?" she asked, he nodded "I did the heart last night" She gave him a hug 'It's beautiful! Thank you so much! I'm sure Francesca will love it!" she said, turning to Lovino "Isn't it pretty?" she asked, he nodded. Francesca opened her hazel eyes, looking at the bracelet. She smiled, reaching her small arms towards it. Antonio smiled, the baby giggled at the way the bracelet dangled from her mother's finger.

After an hour Antonio had to go and the small family was left by themselves. "Lovi, I can't believe She's finally here! After nine months Francesca has finally entered the world!" she said, tucking the small baby in her crib. Lovino nodded "I didn't think I could love her as much as I do" Haley kissed her husband's cheek. "I didn't think that you would bring your Mafia walls down to a baby, but I was wrong" he shrugged "She's not just any baby, she's our little tomato" she smiled at that comment "True that" she said, leaning into his arms. He sighed, getting ready to tell her something but then he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, carrying her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and crawled in next to her. They finally had a family, and it was awesome so far. Lovino let those thoughts sooth him to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six, More and Alice

[Bitter-Sweet Lives]

Chapter 6; More and Alice

_I gripped my side, the pain was almost unbearable. Trying to escape the grasp of the monster, I managed to penetrate a gaping hole in my side by hitting a jagged piece of rock while running. I clenched my teeth, trying to keep sprinting to safety- if there was any. I continued until my side couldn't take it. I stopped running and leaned on a tree. I collapsed down onto the wet ground. I removed my arm, the crimson,thick liquid trickled down my hand. All hope is lost for me, I'll die of blood loss if the monster doesn't get me first. Death is my only choice. I sigh, my family will sure miss me. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to end. Just as I did so there was a glimmer of light that flashed across my eyelids. I opened them and there she was, holding a flashlight and outstretching her hand to help me. I grabbed Alice's hand and she pulled me up. We were both silent as she helped me to shelter._

More lazily opened his eyes, the dream he had last night was odd. Why was Alice in his dream? More sat up and scratched his cheek with his finger, he yawned. The sky was crying, he smiled. More loves it when it rains, it brings a strange sense of security to him when ever it does. He stretched his arms out, yawning again. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower he put on random T-shirt and jeans. He went own stairs to see his mom cooking breakfast. She was humming a melody , unusually happy. More tilted his head and leaned on the counter "Why so happy?" he asked, she shrugged "I think I had morning coffee a little too early" She giggled, More just shook his head "Mom, you're crazy" she nodded in agreement.

Genesis crept down the stairs, looking sickly. Caitlin sighed "Honey, you still sick?" She nodded "Yes, I'm afraid so" Caitlin frowned "Looks like you'll have to miss school today then" Genesis gave a weak smile "Does that mean I can go back to sleep?" he mother nodded, dismissing her. Genesis went back up the stairs and back to bed. More sighed "I hope she gets better" he said as his mother put a poorly made omelet on a plate. She sighed in frustration "You can eat breakfast at school" she said. Caitlin was not that good of a cook, her ancestors were from the UK so that makes a bit of sense. More nodded "Okay, see you then" he said, grabbing his book bag and headed towards the door. "Bye!" his mother yelled from the kitchen as he left.

More walked into the hallways of the high school, the school his sister and he go to is connected to a middle school (Where Genesis goes). More is a freshman in high school,Resulting in older bullies from higher grades. He sighed, walking to the cafeteria to get breakfast. He saw Alice, she was sitting at a far table. He went throughout the lunch line and went to go sit with her. There was something wrong, was she crying? He sat next to her and turned to her. She was crying. He lifted her chin, shocked to see the side of her face had a healing scar. "Alice, what happened?" he asked, she stayed silent for a moment "M-My dad" She looked around as if what she said was going to get her killed. He tilted his head a bit "What about him?" She said in a shaky breath "He d-did this to me" she gestured to her face. More's face was a mixture of hatred and anger. But it softened and came to her aid "It's okay Alice I'm here for you" he said, pulling her into a hug.

Alice was silent until there were breaks during the day, in that time she cried quietly into More's chest. During recess (It's really the time they have before dismissal), More sat with her on the benches. The words he spoke to her calmed her and actually made her smile. "More, thank you" she said, leaning on his shoulder. He put an arm around her "It's fine, you would've done the same" she nodded at the statement. "More?" she asked, he looked down and her "What?" she kissed his lips, igniting a fire. When she pulled away both of their faces were red. "I like you" she said, he smiled "I like you, too" he said, kissing the top of her head.

When the bell rung Alice clung to More's arm "P-Please don't make me go back t-there!" he shook his head "I wouldn't, but if I took you home that would be kidnapping" She started to cry, More took her by the shoulders "Listen, whenever he's asleep get all your stuff and sneak out. If the door is locked go through a window. I want you to come to my window like you did last time. You'll be safe, as long as you can stand one evening" She nodded, kissing him . "I'll be there as soon as I can" she said, turning and walking home. More sighed, he hoped she would be able to sneak out.

When More went home he went straight to his parents. "Alice is coming over tonight" he said, Ivan and Caitlin looked confused "Why tonight?" Ivan asked, More sighed "Alice's dad beats her, and I told her she could come here to get away from it" he explained quickly. Caitlin's eyes widened "Well, should I get one of the guest bedrooms ready for her then? I want to help in the best way I can!" More nodded and turned to his father "I can take care of that man" Ivan said "The law isn't really on his side on this" More nodded, looking at them "She's going to be fine, I just know it"

More was sitting in his room, praying for her safety. It was almost midnight and he was worried. His face lightened up when he saw her at his window. She had a small bag with her, her belongings in it. He pulled her into a hug, she whimpered in pain. He looked at her urgently, noticing the cuts and gashes all over her. He closed the window "Sorry" he said, taking her cut up hand in his. She had been crying and he could tell "What happened?" he asked, she bit her lip choking back her tears "H-He killed my m-mother tonight" she said as he lead her to one of the guest rooms. He sat her down, and looked at her condition "I'll be right back"

More came back with Caitlin. She gasped, going over to the beat up girl known as Alice. "I'll get you patched up, it's going to okay" Caitlin turned to her son "You need to go for now, she's go cuts that her clothes cover" More nodded, going to the door. When he was out of the room he sat in the hallway. After about half and hour later Caitlin opened the door, More got up and stood at the doorway. Alice was wrapped up, and wearing an loose nightgown that went to her knees. She ran into More's arms. He smiled, enclosing his arms around her carefully. She looked up at him "Thank you" she said. More kissed the top of her head "It's okay" Caitlin stood there, smiling like a boss. This was a fluffy moment to the max.


	8. Chapter Seven, Raivis

[Bitter-Sweet Lives]

Chapter 7; Raivis

After Alice's father was arrested Alice stayed with the Braginski family. Alice also dates More now, even though More blushes every time she kisses him. Alice does the same when he does too. Any who, let's get to what is going on now. Genesis sighed, she was drawing in her sketchbook . Somehow she found herself drawing Raivis and her holding hands. She blushed, and turned the page to a new sheet of paper. She turned on her ipod, and put it on shuffle. This is what she did in her free time, draw and listen to music. She sighed, the next picture was of Raivis holding a flower… she frowned, was she seriously doing this? Drawing her crush in her free time? She put her sketch book up, thinking of something to do. She paced around her room, she couldn't think of anything. She heard a little vibration, her phone received a text message. She picked her phone up, it wasn't a number she knew. She opened the text… it was Raivis, he wanted to know if she wanted to go to the park. She added the number to her contacts and replied with a yes. She smiled widely, this was her first date, ever. She went to her closet and put on a shirt and capris.

Genesis went downstair to ask if she could go to the park. Her mother shrugged "As long as you have your phone and don't talk to strangers I'm fine by it" she said, Genesis smiled "Thank you mama" she said, heading to the door. When she walked out it was hot, but the wind toned down the heat. She looked down as she walked to the park nearby, this was a habit she got from her mother. She entered the empty park, her long white hair down and the wind blowing it behind her. She looked around, she didn't see Raivis. A couple minutes went by and he wasn't in sight. So, to pass the time she went over to the playground that was there. Yes, she knew she was too old to want to play on it. But, she liked climbing on top of the monkey bars.

Genesis sighed, she was sitting on top of the monkey bars, searching for Raivis. She hugged her knees, what if this was just some mean joke? Would Raivis do that to her? She took a shaky breath, scared that it might just be some sick prank. She heard fast foot steps beating on the little brick passage way that circled around the small public garden. Genesis looked to see what was creating them. Raivis was running in her direction, a troubled look on his face. "Genesis I'm so sorry I went to get you this and the line and the-" he cut himself off when Genesis jumped off the monkey bars and hugged him. "What did you get me?" she asked when she pulled away, it wasn't every day a guy got her a gift. He blushed and held out a LIly with a bow and a note attached to it. She blushed too, taking it in her hands.

Genesis turned the small note to face her, it read 'Do you want to be my flower?' her blush deepened, putting any tomato to shame. Raivis looked at her carefully "W-Will you?" he asked, he couldn't believe he got the words out. She gave him another hug, squeezing him tightly. He hugged back. When she pulled away she nodded "As long as you water me" she said. He nodded "With my love" he said. There was a silence. He was just standing there, with those lips… Genesis couldn't help herself and her own lips were on his within a second. Raivis hesitated but soon with with it. The moment stayed like that until Genesis pulled away. "T-that was my first k-kiss" she said, putting her fingers on her cold lips. He nodded, doing the same to his own, warm lips "M-mine too" He wrapped his arms around her, making her smile "I-I love you" she said, he returned it "I l-love you too"

Raivis and Genesis walked for around for a little bit before a question popped in Genesis's head "How did you get my phone number?' she asked, he looked over at her "Oh, More gave it to me. I don't know why though…" She shrugged "Okay then…" They stayed in silence before Raivis sighed "What would your father think? I'm just the boy who comes to work at your house, it's no secret he wouldn't want his daughter dating someone like me" Genesis frowned "I don't care what he thinks, all I know is that I love you and that's not going to change" He gave her a half smile as she continued "Besides, I gave you my first kiss. So I'm not letting you go away just yet" She pecked his cheek.

After a while Genesis had to go. But before she did she gave him a kiss. When she walked away she knew Raivis was blushing, because she was too. Genesis sighed, holding the lily he gave her close. He was so sweet, it's hard to imagine that a girl his age hasn't wanted him. She walked onto the porch of the house, standing there for a moment. She heard someone yell… it was her mother. Genesis opened the door, looking around. She saw her mom in the kitchen and boy was Caitlin cussing like a sailor. "Mom? You okay?" she asked. Caitlin had her hand in a cloth, a bloody one "Yeah, I should stop trying to cook' she gestured to the cutting board, it had a half cut fruit and a knife with crimson on it. Genesis couldn't help but giggle "Is it okay?" Caitlin nodded, giggling with her daughter "It's just a small cut" She got a bandaid from the drawer and put it on her hand "See? All better" she said.


	9. Chapter 8 Summer

[Bitter-Sweet Lives]

Chapter 8; Summer

After the last day of school was over Alice and More went to the backyard. Alice smiled, running through the field of sunflowers that was there. More was sitting down, watching her giggle as she ran. His hair was pulled pin a small ponytail (The way Toris pulls his up), he was wearing a white button up shirt and capris. Alice was wearing a light blue sundress and a white bow around her neck. She ran towards More, grabbing his hand "Come on! It's fun" she said, he chuckled as he got up. She dragged him around until he started to chase her. "Ah! No! Ahaha- stop!" she squealed when he caught up and started to tickle her. She fell backward, bringing More with her. He blushed deeply, getting off of her as quickly as he could. She blushed too, but giggled at his shyness. He laid next to her for a while until he had an idea. More sat up, Alice sitting up too. He then turned to her and smiled "You want to see the old treehouse?" he asked, she nodded. He took her hand and pulled her up. She followed him as he walked to it.

The old treehouse was in one of the few trees that was actually in the field and not bordering it. More and Alice climbed up the ladder to it. "Wow, this is cool" she said, looking around. More nodded "Me and my dad made it a couple years ago… I was ten" Alice turned around and bumped into More "Oh, sorry" More kissed her head "It's okay" Alice sat down, patting the space next to her for him to sit. He obeyed and she leaned onto him "I love you" she said in a quiet voice. he wrapped his arms around her "I love you too" Alice smiled at his soothing voice, he always did calm her. They stayed like that until Alice decided to kiss him.

Alice's cold lips met More's slowly. More didn't blush this time, in fact he deepened it. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This wasn't like him to do this but Alice went with it happily. More pulled away, a light blush on his cheeks. Alice smiled "I like it when you're like that" she said, her face more red than his. He smiled, ruffling her hair "I think I do too" They stay in their embrace, that is until More want's another kiss. He leaned down and kissed her, causing her so make a small purr-like noise in pleasure. When he pulled away he chuckled "You little cheshire cat" She smiled "Well Hatter, what now?" she asked with the biggest grin she could make. He just smiled back. Alice pecked his lips longingly "I know that this is tossed around a lot but I want you to know that I love you" More said, stroking her head. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest "I love you too"

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and it was pouring hard. Alice shot her head up and looked out the square hole cut out of the wall used as a window. More chuckled "This is certainly going to be fun to run through" He said in a british accent. Alice giggled, nodding in agreement "Well, might as well start now before it gets worse love" she spoke in a british accent too, getting up with him. They went down the ladder,running to the back door of the massive house they occupy. When they got there the door was opened by Genesis "You guys having fun?" she asked, stepping aside for them to get in. They were soaked, and as in soaked they couldn't get more wet. Alice smiled and repaid in the same british accent "It was absolutely splendid!" More laughed and Genesis stood there confused, she didn't get their personal joke

After More and Alice changed, they sat in Alice's room. Alice was laying upside down on her bed, More was sitting in a desk chair that she had. They sat in silence, that is until Alice had a question "More?" More looked at her "Hm?" She rolled over and sat up "If we broke up, what would you do? It be a little weird if we did and I still lived here..." More frowned "I wouldn't break up with you, you're too sweet" She smiled, brushing some hair out of her eyes. He got out of the chair and sat next to her "And I hope I'm sweet to you too" He said, kissing her head. She blushed lightly, looking down "You are" He smiled, stroking her head.

Alice smiled contently, he was such a sweetheart and she gave so little back. She loved him though, so why couldn't show it was a mystery. More looked at her and sighed "I want to kiss you, can I?" She nodded, giggling s bit at him asking. He got close, but before their lips connected he whispered something that she couldn't hear. Their lips connected and ignited something within Alice. She made her purr noise and pushed More down onto the bed. He didn't object, but he didn't advance. She kissed him roughly, pulling away for air soon after. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just-" She was cut off by More kissing her with much force. His hands moved to the small of her back, sending cills down her spine. When he pulled away, Alice's face was hot. "I-I guess you like kissing that way?"

More nodded "Yeah, only with you though" He scratched the back of his head, propping himself up on his elbow. Alice realized that she was on top of him and scrambled to get off, resulting in her falling off the bed. More looked at her and laughed, she laughed too "Ouch, you okay?" he asked, she nodded with a smile. She got up and sat next to him. He sighed and kissed her head "I love you" She leaned on his chest "I love you too"

And thus, summer _really_ began


End file.
